intelligencefandomcom-20200214-history
FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives
The FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives list arose from a conversation held in late 1949, during a game of hearts between J. Edgar Hoover, Director of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation, and William Kinsey Hutchinson, International News Service (the predecessor of the United Press International) Editor-in-Chief, who were discussing ways to promote capture of the FBI's "toughest guys". This discussion turned into a published article, which received so much positive publicity that on March 14, 1950, the FBI officially announced the list to increase law enforcement's ability to capture dangerous fugitives. Individuals are removed from this list if the fugitive is captured, killed, or if the charges against them are dropped; they are then replaced by a new entry selected by the FBI. In five cases, the FBI removed individuals from the list after deciding that they were no longer a "particularly dangerous menace to society". Victor Manuel Gerena, added to the list in 1984, has been on the list longer than anyone, at years. Billie Austin Bryant spent the shortest amount of time on the list, being listed for two hours in 1969. On rare occasions, the FBI will add a "Number Eleven" if that individual is extremely dangerous but the Bureau does not feel any of the current ten should be removed. The list is commonly posted in public places such as post offices. In some cases, fugitives on the list have turned themselves in on becoming aware of their listing. As of November 1, 2009, 494 fugitives have been listed (eight of them women), and 463 (94%) captured or located, 152 ( %) of them due to public assistance. The FBI maintains other lists of individuals, including the Most Wanted Terrorists, along with FBI Crime Alerts, Missing Persons, and other fugitive lists. The most recent Ten Most Wanted Fugitive to be captured is Jorge Lopez-Orozco who was captured by authorities in Zihuatanejo Mexico on October 7, 2009. Current Most Wanted list Rewards are offered for information leading to capture of fugitives on the list; the reward is $100,000 unless otherwise stated. |- | colSpan=4 bgcolor="lightgrey"| |- | rowSpan=2| | height="10"| Glen Stewart Godwin | December 7, 1996 | #447 |- | colspan=4 valign="top"| Glen Stewart Godwin is wanted for his 1987 escape from Folsom State Prison in California, where he was serving a lengthy sentence for murder. He was subsequently imprisoned in Mexico on drug trafficking charges, but escaped from prison after allegedly murdering a fellow inmate. |- | colSpan=4 bgcolor="lightgrey"| |- | rowSpan=2| | height="10"| Osama bin Laden | June 7, 1999 | #456 |- | colspan=4 valign="top"| Osama bin Laden is the leader of al-Qaeda and is wanted in connection with the August 7, 1998, bombings of the United States embassies, Dar es Salaam, Tanzania, and Nairobi, Kenya. These attacks killed over 200 people. Bin Laden and al-Qaeda is alleged to be responsible for the October 12, 2000, attack on the [[USS Cole (DDG-67)|USS Cole]] off the coast of Yemen, which killed 17. Although bin Laden later appeared on the first publicly released FBI Most Wanted Terrorists list on October 10, 2001, he was listed there for his alleged role in the 1998 embassy attack, and not for his alleged role in the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks that killed nearly 3,000 people, because the most wanted lists name fugitives charged with a crime by a prosecutor or under indictment by a grand jury. Bin Laden was named as an "unindicted co-conspirator" in, for instance, the federal indictment against convicted terrorist Zacarias Moussaoui, but has not been formally indicted for alleged his role in the September 11, 2001, attacks. Osama bin Laden is the subject of a $50 million reward through the State Department's Rewards for Justice program targeting international fugitives, especially alleged terrorists, plus $2 million through a program developed and funded by the Air Line Pilots Association and the Air Transport Association. |- | colSpan=4 bgcolor="lightgrey"| |- | rowSpan=2| | height="10"| James Joseph "Whitey" Bulger, Jr. | August 19, 1999 | #458 |- | colspan=4 valign="top"| James J. Bulger is wanted for his role in 18 counts of murders committed from the early 1970s through the mid-1980s in connection with his leadership of an organized crime group that allegedly controlled extortion, drug deals, and other illegal activities in the Boston, Massachusetts, area. He has a violent temper and is known to carry a knife at all times. He was once the boss of Boston's Winter Hill Gang before he went into hiding. The reward for information leading to Bulger's capture is $2,000,000. |- | colSpan=4 bgcolor="lightgrey"| |- | rowSpan=2| | height="10"| Robert William "Bobby" Fisher, Sr. | June 29, 2002 | #475 |- | colspan=4 valign="top"| Robert William Fisher is wanted for murder of his wife Mary and their two children Robert, Jr. and Brittney and then blowing up the house in which they all lived in , in April 2001. Investigators have considered that Robert Fisher murdered his family because he felt threatened with his wife's intent to divorce. |- | colSpan=4 bgcolor="lightgrey"| |- | rowSpan=2| | height="10"| Alexis Flores | June 2, 2007 | #487 |- | colspan=4 valign="top"| Alexis Flores is wanted for the kidnapping and murder of five-year-old Iriana DeJesus in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, in July 2000. He was deported back to his native Honduras in 2005 after serving a prison term for forgery in Arizona. |- | colSpan=4 bgcolor="lightgrey"| |- | rowSpan=2| | height="10"| Jason Derek Brown | December 8, 2007 | #489 |- | colspan=4 valign="top"| Jason Derek Brown is wanted for murder and armed robbery in Phoenix, Arizona. Authorities say that in November 2004, Brown allegedly shot and killed an armored car guard outside a movie theater and fled on a bicycle with $56,000 in a duffel bag. |- | colSpan=4 bgcolor="lightgrey"| |- | rowSpan=2| | height="10"| Jose Luis "Joe" Saenz | October 19, 2009 | #492 |- | colspan=4 valign="top"| Jose Luis Saenz is wanted for allegedly shooting and killing two rival gang members in Los Angeles on July 25, 1998. Then, less than two weeks later, on August 5, 1998, Saenz allegedly kidnapped, raped, and murdered his girlfriend. Additionally, Saenz is also a suspect of a 2008 murder in Whittier, California. |- | colSpan=4 bgcolor="lightgrey"| |- | rowSpan=2| | height="10"| Eduardo Ravelo | October 21, 2009 | #493 |- | colspan=4 valign="top"| Eduardo Ravelo is wanted for his alleged involvement in racketeering activities, conspiracy to launder monetary instruments, and conspiracy to possess heroin, cocaine and marijuana with the intent to distribute. His alleged criminal activities began in 2003. |- | colSpan=4 bgcolor="lightgrey"| |- | rowSpan=2| | height="10"| Semion Mogilevich | October 22, 2009 | #494 |- | colspan=4 valign="top"| Semion Mogilevich is wanted for his alleged participation in a multi-million dollar scheme to defraud thousands of investors in the stock of a public company incorporated in Canada, but headquartered in Newtown, Pennsylvania, between 1993 and 1998. The scheme to defraud collapsed in 1998, after thousands of investors lost in excess of $150 million, and Mogilevich, thought to have allegedly funded and authorized the scheme, was indicted in April 2003. |} See also * FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives, 2000s * FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives, 1990s * FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives, 1980s * FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives, 1970s * FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives, 1960s * FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives, 1950s * The World's 10 Most Wanted, a list published by Forbes Footnotes * Official U.S. postings give bin Laden's first name as "Usama," rather than "Osama". There may be regional variations of the name. References External links *Official FBI Website *FBI Top Ten Most Wanted Fugitives *[http://www.amw.com/fugitives/most_wanted_lists.cfm Additional information from America's Most Wanted] Category:Current FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives Category:FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives bn:এফবিআই শীর্ষ দশ ফেরারী de:FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives et:FBI kümme kõige tagaotsitavamat põgenikku es:Los 10 fugitivos más buscados del FBI fr:Les Dix Fugitifs les plus recherchés du FBI it:FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives nl:FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives pt:Dez foragidos mais procurados pelo FBI sv:Ten Most Wanted List zh:美國聯邦調查局十大通緝要犯